Bound For Bane: RP
(Guys, don't begin until we're finished with Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins) Opening "Echo, you must obtain The Crest of Twilight, just as I did. This is the only way you will be able to fullfill your destiny...Our destiny, as the Twilight King". Dawn Gulp! A drunkened man continued to endulge himself with hard alcohol at a new establishment owned by the Musei Sonkei. "T-That...Th-That's gooo-ddd stuff." Said the oblivious man as he belched loudly. He paid no attention as the guards in the area small outposts all whispered between eachother. If he wasn't hearing things out of his head he could swear that one of them said that dangerous Rogue Ninja was heading their way. "Sir, you need to evacuate the premisis!" Said one of the guards as he shook the man. The drunkard stumbled out into the streets and squinted his dirt covered eyes to see a figure approaching in the distance. The mysterious ninja entered the town as the guards all awaited him in preperation to ambush. He stopped in the center of the small town and folded his arms carelessly. The guards all nodded between each other as they walked towards him, kunai in hand. "Attack!" yelled one of them as they all charged for battle. The ninja, who looked as if he wasn't even fully grown yet, awaited the perfect moment before taking his time in grabbing the arm of one of the men. He whirled the guard's arm around into the neck of another ninja before gutting the first ninja with his own powerful katana. Three more approached within striking distance as he took his time in an extremely quick attack, slow for his calibur actually. Yet a seecond later all three of the soldiers fell with nothing but mutilated flesh remaining. He glanced at five of the startled men, iniating eye contact. He then stepped passed them, knowing and hearing after a few steps they would be moaning in agony before suffering a neurotic death. The drunkard got up and ran, ran for his life. As far into the desert as he could before tripping. As soon as he rose he saw the young murderous ninja standing before him yet. His nervous system collapsed as the Chaotic Nerve triggered on him. Every pain nerve in his body ignited beyond measure, makign him ecperience every kind and measure of pain immaginable before going into cardiac arrest and becoming part of the desert forever. The ninja returned to the original location of the drunk, the bar. He passed through a staff only arch decorated with curtains to hear music from a god forsaken instrument that only one person he knew played, Monk. He smiled as he bent his head to the side. "Hey Echo." Echo rolled his eyes. "You could've told your men who I was." He laughed a bit. "Yeah..I could've, but then again watching you kill them is a bit more fun." Echo smirked then resumed his frown. "I'm going for the crest, I need your help to find what Land it's in." Monk took on a more serious look for a moment. "Of course." ---- Information "...So...Are you going to take me back in time to finally meet these idiots you've been slapping around?" Said Monk as he and Echo walked down an alley to larger desert outpost. "No." Said Echo abruptly. "You know you can't resist making fun of them, and trust me, there is a lot to make fun of." "Come on Echo, I'll be good...Maybe." Said Monk, now pleading with puppy eyes. "Don't you give me that look." Said Echo in a commanding tone. Monk merely perked his head and curled his lip. Happy Smack! Echo backhanded Monk with a surprising amount of force. Monk got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He had seen that one coming. Before he could attempt to return fire, Echo spoke. "Fine, but you'll be our unnoficial guide." Said Echo rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah!" Said Monk as he flung a windmill shuriken by force of habit and knocked a construction worker off a tower. "..." Was Monk's only response. When he beckoned Echo to leave Echo only raised an eyebrow. "So what? He's dead, congrats." Said Echo, shruggging his shoulders. "You're a monster." Said Monk, smiling. "Fine, but just this town alright?" When Echo didn't respond he knew that Echo would never settle for just one town. Shaking his head they both turned towards the construction site... "Whew." Said Monk as they slayed the last one. "Good times." Monk was slightly panting. "You're tired? You wimp." Said Echo, ready to slay an army is neccessary. "Well it's not like I commit genocide as much as you." Said Monk, pushing Echo good-naturedly. "It's time, we're going back one-hundred years, so don't ruin things." "Sure." Said Monk as he experienced Echo's Time Vortex for the first time. ---- Gaston was passing the time by playing BS with Ean and Ryuka, and Ryuka was badly losing. He looked up to see the new meat-I mean colleague with Echo. "Oh, wonderful. Now we have a white-haired Emo instead of a black-haired one," "Shut it." Ryuka muttered, looking up to see the man accompanying Echo. "Alright, this is Monk, he's getting us to our destination, so shut u pand listen to what he has to say." Said Echo. Monk snickered. "Look, you're right Echo, it's Ghandi." Said Monk kas he retaliated to Gaston. "At least I can get through a street brawl by myself, you little white rat," said Gaston with an annoyed smirk on his face. Ryuka sighed. "Whatever you say." He turned fully to Monk. Ean got up. "So, I suppose we're going to meet someone who can actually get us there?" he said. There was a man laying on the end of a tree branch, "Idiots..." said the man. Echo assumed the tree hugging ninja was known by the guardians so he ignored him. "Apparently it is loacted i nthe Land of Bane, a place only accessible by someone who carries its unique map." "Tah dah." Said Monk as he held up the scroll containing the map. "But we need a teleporter, its innaccessible due to its location in the sea. And trust me, a ship will not do the job. Even a helicopter would either run out of fuel or be eaten alive by shadow infested clouds." "Sounds compfortable." Sighed Echo. "And where in the world do you expect us to find a teleporter?" Ryuka asked. "I know a guy, who knows a girl that can help you with that..." said Raiden Uchiha, the same man in a tree, as he jumped down to the group, "...one of you probably knows her" "Hm?" Ryuka turned to the stranger. An impulse told him to ask who he was, but he decided not to. "And who is this "girl"? "Kokuangyo Hyuga, wife of Suzaku Hyuga." said Raiden calmly, "Well not just her, but any of the Tengu Clan." Ryuka remembered back to his own fight with Suzaku. "Surely you don't expect her to help willingly?" "Of course, She's the goddaughter of Fukumaden Uchiha, my mentor." said Raiden smiling, "She'll be willing to help and you've obviously never met her." "Nope." Ryuka's eyes comically narrowed. "But I did have to fight off Suzaku, before the Peace Requiem." "Fine then, I'll call her to meet all of you." said Raiden as he radioed Kokuangyo, "Yo, Kokuangyo, I need some help!" After a couple minuets, a pregnant Kokuangyo emerged from a Tengu Portal, "Whacha need?" said Kokuangyo stretching backwards. "Kokuangyo, we need your use of Tenjutsu: Tengu Portal to help this group, Group, Kokuangyo." said Raiden, "Kokuangyo, Group." "Wha--?!" Ryuka's eyes became comically drawn circles. "I'm not even gonna ask." "Hiya, everyone." said Kokuangyo smiling and waving. "....I'll be by that tree." Ryuka muttered, walking towards said tree. Sitting down beside it, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was communicating with Evan Herane, who was still under his influence. "Herane." "Do it Kokuangyo." said Raiden "Where do they want to go?" asked Kokuangyo. "To the Land of Bane." "Where's that?" asked Kokuangyo. "I think one of them know..." said Raiden, "Anybody..." Ean and Gaston noticed Ryuka's concentration. Hey, do some telepathy on Ryuka. whispered Ean to Gaston. Gaston nodded, and tuned in on Ryuka's communciations. "Watch the Lost Lands while I'm gone." Ryuka sent. "Avoid Suzaku and Kyashi at all costs. I have my plans too, after this." After that, he cut the communication and stood up. Monk stepped forward. "Just teleport us while holding this." He said before tossing the scroll to her. Echo folded his arms. "I hope you realize that whoever goes to the Land of Bane will not be able to return until we complete our mission." "So? We've done worse," said Ean. "No, no one has." Said Echo, glancing at the ground. "Okay, lets go!" said Kokuangyo as she focused and a portal eventually opened up, "Just enter the portal, well I gotta go to my classes, you know..." At Echo's comment, Ean raised an eyebrow. He then nudged Gaston to start moving, and the two jumped through the portal. Monk also jumped into the portal but Echo stood behind for a minute. "Anyone else coming?" A man in a mask and black cloak walked out of the shadows, "Ill be coming too" Echo hesitated then nodded. "Fine." He beckoned the man towards the portal. The man walked over to the portal and entered it along with them. Ryuka followed closely behind. Echo stood at the portal and waited to be greeted by a moving shadow. Out of it surfaced a tall muscular man wearing an evil yet royal looking armored cloak. He loomed over Echo with malice and spoke. "You will gain their trust, protect them with your life, and when the time comes, they will protect you. That is when we strike." Echo shook his head. "Why couldn't I have done this on my own?" The other slightly older young man narrowed his eyes. "The trials you will face will prove to be impossible for one man to complete alone. In this instance, strength or skill will not prevail, but teamwork." Echo looked to the side. After a moment he looked straight at the man. "...Fine, but as soon as I get the crest I'm going to kill them all." The dark figure muttered. "I know." Before vanishing in a wisp. Echo watched the smoke dissipate in the wind before backflipping into the portal before it closed. ---- The man in the cloak had an earpiece in his mask to which he communicated with another group. "Is everything according to plan?" sent the group. "Yes, they believe so" sent the man back. "Very good sir, keep it up, Master Annon" ---- Enter Bane Echo exited the portal to see that he and everybody else was standing on a massive cliffside overlooking a titan size plateau of mountains, capped by ominous looking black clouds that constantly moved in a rapid wild motion, showing that they were indeed alive themselves. He noticed everyone staring at the masked man, but knowing Echo no one said anything. Monk formed binocluars with his hands and looked across the region. "Yep, the only way to get through here is going through a large underground cavern. One the size of nothing we've ever seen before." Gaston sweat dropped. "You have to be kidding me..." "It's better than nothing." Ryuka said stoically. Ean pulled out his mask. He looked through the lenses, and his eyebrow raised again. "Well, he's not crazy, all he is is annoying. Let's go," said Ean as he set off towards the cavern. Ryuka walked slowly behind Ean, occasionally looking around at his surroundings. "This place is similar to the Rift of Malice...only without the blood, of course." He noted inside his mind. They happened across the entrance, and suddenly a giant wave of black bird-like creatures flew out, each were about the size of a full grown man. They all ducked, and eventually the wave blew over, only a few remaining. "Holy shit! Were those bats?!" yelled Gaston. "No, they were bats." Ryuka rolled his eyes, although surprised by the sudden wave. Eyeing the few bats remaining, he prepared himself, ready to slice them in half if necessary. The group felt a rumbling, and Gaston peered into the cave. "Oh God... I think I know why those bats were running," he said, slightly exasperated. "What?" asked the masked man Ryuka stared into the cave, and his eyes narrowed.